El-Aurian
See the main Memory Alpha article on El-Aurians here. They had Three different phases of interaction with the Galaxy. Pre Empire It is assumed that the El-Aurians had a fairly typical humanoid history. They had their barbarians, their despots, geniuses, and would be world leaders. Eventually they got their shit together and stopped fighting each other long enough to become a galactic power. First El-Aurian Empire (2,000 BCE to 1,000 BCE) During this time the El-Aurians became a Galactic power, setting up colony worlds and bringing non El-Aurian people into their orbit. Early in this period, Life extension therapies become available. This leads to a solidified ruling class of people who live a long time, and the rest of the folks who live relatively normal life spans. Mobility into and out of this class was centered around wealth and contacts with other elites. As the empire grew, there were more seats available for "Elites", encouraging entrepreneurs, colonists and exploiters to strive for the big bucks. As the age wears on, Life Extension becomes cheaper and cheaper. The El-Aurians of this age bear some resemblance to Traveller's Solomani Imperium They are energetic, progressive, expansionist, imperialistic and aggressive. They brought clients into their empire using trade and diplomacy whenever possible, but when invited to use force by an attack, they conquered their attackers and assimilated them into the Empire. The El-Aurian Empire had a long running cold-war/rivalry with the Great Orion Empire, until that empire Imploded in about 1450 BCE. The El-Aurian first empire grew to enormous size and covered a lot of the territory that is considered "Known space" During this period and subsequent periods. the Empire interferes with primitive worlds and transplants "interesting" primitive cultures all over known space. Second El-Aurian Empire (Approx 1,000 BCE to 1,000 CE) The alteration of the First El-Aurian Empire into the second would not be recognized by any resident of the time. This evolution of the El-Aurian Empire came about because the El-Aurians reached limits of their technological ability to travel and communicate. The Empire simply could not expand an further and stay unified. The Second El-Aurian Empire bears strong resemblance to Traveller's Third Imperium - more static and less friendly to change, this empire was marked by the establishment of a more official and permanent nobility, and the parceling of the Empire into sections where dukes and counts managed imperial business as franchisees and sub-contractors. Much of the interesting art, architecture and culture of the El-Aurians stem from this time. At the end of the Second Empire, El-Aurians began to grow in empathy, philosophical awareness and an awareness of creation that was previously very rare. The people started to ignore their empire. Then life extension was perfected. El-Aurians born at this time have a functionally open ended life span. The El-Aurian population began to crash. Long lived El-Aurians simply put off having children. Having a child took on rarified, almost sacred aura. It as not entered into lightly, or much at all. Normal accidents and violence continued to claim their toll, however. El Aurian numbers were not being replaced. El-Aurians, with population decreasing swiftly began to migrate back to their homeworld. In 500 CE a phase of unrest and difficulty began to sweep known space. Violence and terrorism rose. Criminal behavior took an upswing. The El-Aurian Empire was hard pressed to cope with this, especially given their lower populations The El-Aurians began a process of trying to walk lightly upon he galaxy, to "Leave only footprints, take only memories." During this period, many great El-Aurian installations, cities and artifacts were erased, and their locations returned, as much as possible to a pristine state. This infuriates modern scholars and has badly damaged not only the historical record of the El-Aurians but also prior and co-existing empires. By 800 CE, The El-Aurian Empire was aware that the upswings in violence and unrest were due to the machinations of people known to History as the Vegan Tyranny. Efforts to combat this menace had mixed success. Sometimes the Unknown Veans were defeated and their plans unraveled. Other times a mysterious burst of violence or rebellion marked a Vegan success. Or actual conditions that demanded aggressive redress. The Empire was shrinking. Colonies were abandoned, Trade and commerce reduced. Allies began to fall into self imposed ruin and dark ages. Many El-Aurians felt that thi was cosmic or karmic backlash against their former empire. An anti-Imperial movement began. Earnest public debate occurred and the anti-imperialists gained political ground. The Third Empire (1,000 CE to 2265 CE) In Approximately 1,000 CE, the actual date is not certain, Keeote V, the last Emperor of the El Aurian Empire put a plan into action. Unknown to anyone outside of his own inner circle Keeote was an Anti-Imperialist. He felt that the El-Aurian Empire had been corrupted by power and had long out-lived ay benefits it provided. Keeote and unknown supporters created a complex set of computer viruses. At the appointed time, the viruses and other sabotage were triggered. The institutional memory of the El-Aurian Empire, and it's ability to communicate internally died in short order. The bureaucracy was hopelessly crippled. Necessary information simply ceased to exist. Rather than enter into an emergency struggle to re-establish and reclaim the Empire, the El-Aurians threw up their hands and declared the Empire dead. What was left of the Empire continued on for quite some time as a loose, voluntary coalition of planets. Lacking power, or the drive to attain power over others, the El-Aurians found they lacked even the tools that the Vegan Tyranny liked to use against it's rivals. Earth From the time of second empire, Earth and Miri's World were known to the El-Aurians. They observed and studied these two worlds. El-Aurian scientists and explorers visited both worlds and interacted with the people of the two Earths, under strictly secret conditions. In the 1940s El-Aurians observed Earth's Second World War and the development of nuclear weapons with concern. This lead to the Omega Project, the last Preservers mission. After wards, El-Au took a passive, observational stance. El-Aurians familiar with Earth watched Earth survive it's nuclear adolescence and begin to discover warp drive. By this time, El-Aurians were very few and widely scattered, observing and listening to the Galaxy, and the people in it. Many El-Aurians "went native" and left all El-Aurian technology behind to live with their friends on their own terms. ---- Changed for Epiphany Trek Epiphany Trek takes a good deal from the ST-OM playbook (See Below) However. Less Rishan involvement. I think they get called on too often and it gets far too Hollywood & Vine. Crystal City and High Crystal Station on Glade at El Nanth are artifacts of the First El Aurian Empire. The Orions pushed them off this location. Ergo the Third Empire never got a chance to "make it up" to the Ane by removing them. The Ane welcomed neither. Most agree that in the long run if was for the best as both constructions have proved useful. No Omega Project. The stupid rolls off Omega Glory in waves. And Jay, the one dude was supposed to be some 400 years old. Not enough time from WWII. Not to mention that that version of the pledge was not used until the 1950s. Captain Tracy will have to go crazy over something else. Tesral (talk) 20:03, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Changes for ST-OM The El-Aurians are, in fact a long lived and empathic subtype of humans. Their mental faculties are well developed, leading to an atunement with space-time and being empathic listeners. Different El-Aurians exercise these abilities to different degrees. El-Aurians, like all humans of the current epoch are descendants/artifacts of The Rishans Their Homeworld, called El-Au is located in a currently wild part of the Beta Quadrant. El-Aurians built their first warp drive prototype in approximately 2500 BCE Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Races Category: ST-OM